Mother's Day
by Dobby123
Summary: Nana thought back to the time that she wasn't any help to her own son. She failed him in many ways and she was for sure he hated her, but when Mother's Day came around, Tsuna surprised her by telling her how great of a mom she. *Happy Mother's Day to all.* **A requested Fanfiction for Secret29** Enjoy.


It has been exactly ten years since Nana has seen her son. She knew that he was busy, very busy since he inherited his grandfather family business, but deep down she wasn't surprised at not seeing him. She wasn't exactly what you would call mother of the year or a good mother at all. If she went back to the times when Tsuna was younger, she really did disregard all his needs and wants. He wanted his mother to pay attention to him, she didn't, he wanted her help, but she didn't help him, he needed her protection, she didn't give it to him. Instead she told him to "wait, not now, or mama was busy," or the times he was being bullied and it was so obvious that he was being bullied, but again she failed him by saying, "They just want to be friends with you."

What kind of mother was she? Here she was, then, smiling happily and living freely while her son was taking most of the burns of insults that was directed towards them, him, her son. "Nana, is just a patient mother dealing with such a worthless son." "Nana is such airhead. We see where the dinginess came from." "Nana must be so tired of dealing with her son's failure day in and out. She such a strong woman." And when they say things like that a mother is supposed to come to their child's defense, but she never did and Tsuna was once again left crying when he heard the insults hurled at him.

She was even a worst mother when she saw an ad about a home tutor and for that instance, she was actually glad that somebody else could deal with her failure of a son. After all there was nothing going for him. He would probably end up living with his mother for the rest of his life and she was…okay with that.

When that baby came into their home, she knew that things were going to change. Be it for the best or not, that had remained to be seen. When things took an unexpected turn with gunshots and explosions going off she said not a word. She didn't care. The house was too quiet anyways. Even when Tsuna tried to scold her for letting random people in the house, she just took it in with a smile. At least at that time he was growing a backbone and was gaining some friends.

Soon he started again coming home with more bruises and when she asked he never told her and it actually hurt. Since when had he stopped telling her things? Since when did we get that far apart? Nana actually tried to ask Bianchi and Reborn since they seemed to have known everything that was going on with her child, but the two stayed tight-lipped and fed her stupid lies. At that time, right then and there that was when she should've called them in on it. She should've screamed at them. But she instead once again turned the blind eye.

Nana got up and walked around her empty home. She was alone again except this time her son was actually gone as well.

Tsuna was growing up, he was maturing, he gained a lot of friends, and he was actually improving in school. And it hurt to know that she wasn't a part of that process, but what got her the most that in his second year of high school he up and told that he was going to Italy to inherit his grandpa family business.

**Flashback: Ten years ago**

_**Nana was in the kitchen getting ready to cook tonight's dinner. She was pulling vegetables and fruits and cake mixes out. Now all she had to do was figure out what she wanted to cook. She could either do Italian again or Chinese. Maybe she would go with Chinese again. They hardly ever eat that unless they go out. But homemade Chinese might be nice. She can do some mother/daughter bonding with I-pin.**_

_**She was so into her thoughts that she didn't notice Tsuna entering the kitchen. **_

"_**Mom," Tsuna came into the kitchen, his eyes had taken on an unnatural shade of orange these pasted few months. **_

"_**Tsu-kun," she said smiling with a lot less vigor than she intended. **_

"_**We need to talk," so they sat down and what Tsuna said blew her away. He told her about his grandpa from Iemitsu side of the family asked him to be the boss of his company. He was apparently getting old with no sons to take over the family business and he wanted him, the grandson, to take over and Tsuna said yes. "So after this semester is over I'm moving to Italy and I'm taking Lambo and I-pin if she wishes to go, with me."**_

_**Nana was actually stunned. Her son was leaving without even asking her if it was alright. He's just going to up and leave just like that, just like his father. She didn't know how to feel about that. So she said nothing. No words of encouragement, just a patronizing tone. **_

_**And true to his words he, Lambo, his friends, Bianchi, and Reborn were gone. I-pin ended up staying.**_

_**Flashback end.**_

I-pin stayed with her up until her high school years, and then she moved out to have a bit of her own independence. She still visited from time to time, but even then that was becoming less often. She hasn't seen head or tail of her husband. Tsuna only called on Monday's so she had to wait 20 more hours till that happened. God she was so lonely and it was all her fault.

She sat in Tsuna's room a room that was left untouched since he left. It collected so much dust, she noted amused.

**~Ding-Dong~**

Nana jumped, she looked at the clock and noticed that she been sitting there for an hour. The doorbell rung again, who knew how long that person been standing outside. She quickly made her way downstairs and hurried opened the door.

"Sorry for the wait?" It was Tsuna. She was stun. It was Tsuna holding a flowers and box of candy. Tsuna dipped down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She let him in.

"I would've been here earlier, but I was held up for quite bit," Tsuna said with a warm smile. He gotten taller, he seemed tired, he seems happier. "Anyways Happy Mother's Day mom."

"Mother's day?" Nana asked confused.

Tsuna just smiled, "I know I wasn't the best son you could've had or wanted. I know I was clumsy, useless, and a failure and I embarrassed you a lot. But you were still good to me and supported me in your own way. For that I love you mom."

Nana just stood there flabbergasted. Tsuna didn't hate her. For that she was glad.


End file.
